Nine Lives
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Nine EvexTrain one-shots. Most are very adorable and occassional OOC between characters. COMPLETE
1. Here Kitty

**Here Kitty**

_Train becomes a cat and Eve takes him as her pet, revealing to him how she feels about him._

Train growled as he walked down the streets. Somehow he had been looking at a couple of stray cats, thinking about his life as a "stray cat," and somehow that turned into him transforming into a cat himself. _Darn nanochines…hey! I finally said them right! No. That's completely irrelevant to what I need to be doing! Get back to normal…get back to normal…_

While Train was pitter-patting on the side walk, he noticed that someone was following him. He turned around and stared wide eyed: Eve.

"Strange isn't it, kitty," she smiled. "I'm going the same way. Wanna come home with me?"

Train tried to talk to her, but all he could manage was a high pitched, humiliating "mrow."

Eve giggled and held out her hand.

_No, I'm not going to sniff your hand!_ But even as he thought this, his neck extended forward and his nose seemed to wiggle as if taking in her scent. _Cute…she smells like cookie dough!_ Train then rubbed his head against her hand and Eve scratched behind his ear. _Ooh…that feels good…_

Eve picked him up in her arms and Train began to struggle. _No! Eve, I can walk myself! Put me down!_

Eve just held on tighter, but when Train continued to squirm, Eve transformed her hands into a box like cage with bars facing the outside world for him. "Sorry, Kitty," she said before continuing down the street.

_Great. Just great. _

Train laid down disgruntled in his nanotech cage while Eve trotted along the sidewalk. "We're almost home Kitty…maybe I should give you a name…I know! I'll call you Cupcake."

_No. Absolutely not._

They turned the corner and headed closer toward the hideout, and Train was hoping that someone would recognize him somehow. But if Eve couldn't recognize him, would anyone else?

They entered the hideout and Eve took Train—I mean Cupcake—to her room. "Stay here, I'll get you some milk. It belongs to Train but I don't think he'll mind sharing with you."

_Course I don't mind! I am Train!_

Eve left to get the milk and Train jumped onto Eve's bed and curled up. _Man, I'm wiped out._

The door opened and Eve returned with a bowl of milk. Train perked up and jumped off the bed. Eve set the bowl in front of him and sat down a foot away.

"I guess all cats like milk."

_Well, duh!_

"But I like milk too, even though I pretend to be indifferent about it, and I don't want to take too much because I don't want to get Train mad. Even though that's apparently an impossible task that only certain kinds of people can accomplish."

_Of course the bad guys piss me off: they have no regard for human life! How can I not get mad?_

"He always acts like a child. It's when he's mad that he actually acts his age."

_Now I'm terribly confused. You don't want to get me mad, but you think I'm more adult like when I'm mad? My head hurts._ Train thought looking at Eve.

"I guess I don't want to get him mad because I don't think I could stand getting on his bad side. But it's fun to make him grumpy at times."

_You know I can hear you._

"I guess that's why I like him so much. Funny; I never told anyone this. I can't tell Sven or he'll become a little more protective than I'd like even though he knows that Train would never want to hurt me. I can't tell Rinslet or else Train will find out in the next twenty-four hours. I'd tell Tearju or Annette, but I don't know them well enough to tell them that. I guess it's just luck that I found you, Cupcake."

_If you keep calling me "Cupcake," I'm gonna call you "Cookie Dough" instead of "Princess" from now on._

"No…I lied; Cupcake—"

_Yeah, your new nickname is "Cookie Dough."_

"—I don't like Train—"

_Don't be so harsh!_

"—I love him."

Train was dumbfounded. He was the Princess' first crush? The ex-assassin couldn't help but feel a little honored by this. He was certain that she'd have a crush on Sven.

"It's funny. I thought I liked Sven, but I can't seem to see him as anything but as my dad. Maybe if I wish hard enough, Tearju and Sven will get married and we can be a real family. And if I wish even harder, maybe Train might start to treat me more like an equal."

_"Cookie Dough" is starting to sound too much like a pet name…_Train thought as Eve stood and walked to her dresser.

"I know that cookies and milk go together really well, so I got this. I don't know if Train likes cookies, but I bet he does. There doesn't seem to be anything he doesn't like. So I got this the other day."

_Yep: "Cookie Dough" is officially a pet name._

"But you know what, Cupcake," Eve said. Train looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Maybe someday, Train can see me as more than just a little girl, more than just a 'Princess.' I have potential to fight. I'm just tired of being treated like a little girl so much. Train seems to understand, be he still treats me like a child at times."

_Wow…she's just telling her dear little kitten, Cupcake, all her feelings for me and somehow I feel like a jerk for treating her like a kid. What am I saying? She is a kid! _

"I just hope that I can do my best to look good for Train and hope for the best."

_Why do I feel…oh…I know this feeling…oh man…Eve's not going to like this…_

Train felt himself grow and become human once again. Eve was looking the other way the whole time. "What do you think, Cupcake?"

"I think two things: one; that you should stop calling me Cupcake. Two; that you don't have to try so hard to get me to like you."

Eve turned around and where the little black cat was once now sat Train Heartnet, the Black Cat also known as Cupcake. Eve blushed and tried to cover up her embarrassment by snarling.

"Hahaha, don't look so angry, Cookie Dough. I'm honored that you like me so much."

"This is why I didn't want to tell anyone," Eve growled, the nanochines inside of her crackling like fire poppers inside her. Train sweat dropped.

"Er…Princess, you know I'm just teasing you," he said.

"Yeah, Train, I know."

Train sighed and decided to risk it. He sat next to Eve. "I bet you've been dreaming this," he said, cupping her chin and kissing her.

BONK!! CRASH!! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Later that day, Train continued to hide from the angry segregate father known as Sven Volfied. "Here, Train," Sven cooed dangerously. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty."

* * *

It's true: some cats, mostly male, have a high pitched mew or mrow that makes them still sound so much like a kitten. It's just adorable!

For some reason, I suddenly got the idea that Eve would smell like something sugary and cookie dough was the first thing that came to mind.


	2. Book Store Drama

**Book Store Drama**

_Eve's sick and sends Train on an errand for her. Along the way, Train runs into a little trouble._

Eve glared at the Black Cat who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "W-well, Princess, what are you doing here?"

"I want to get a certain book but that book isn't in our library. I'm currently bedridden, so I want you to get it for me," Eve demanded. Train sweat-dropped, looking at the nanotech bioweapon and then at his unfinished plate of spaghetti.

"Can't I finish this first?" he asked.

"Scarf it."

Five seconds later, the noodles were gone and Train dashed out the door for the bookstore. _Jeez! She doesn't have to be so demanding_Train thought, walking down the street towards the bookstore. He looked at the title written on the paper. _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin_. Train blinked. "She wants me to get her this!?!" Train shouted. "She wants me to go into no man's land? The romance section?...I feel like I'm going to run into someone I hate…"

Train trudged down the street and turned into the bookstore. The one place he never went into. That didn't mean that he didn't know where to find books and how the dewy decimal system worked…school, Zagine, and Chronos both made sure of that.

Train entered the romance isle and inwardly sobbed. It wasn't long before he found the book Eve desired. "Princess, you owe me for this," Train muttered, heading for the check out stand.

"Train?"

Train stopped and growled. He knew it! Creed approached him and they stared each other down.

"What brings you here?"

"Errand for her Royal Highness, Princess Eve," Train said, waving the book in the air. The smirk on Creed's face vanished.

"And I had hoped that it was…maybe it still is fate that we would meet here at this hour."

Train sighed. "No, Creed. It's just a stupid coincidence. I don't want to fight you here, and if Sven finds me gone, he's gonna beat me up for leaving the princess home alone when she's got a fever." This was actually a reason to get out of there quickly. Even though she was sick, Eve was capable of protecting herself for a little while. "Adios."

Train headed to the check out stand and ignored Creed behind him, who was gushing on about how Train should join them and what not. Train just tuned him out and skimmed the book. Definitely a romance. He was gonna look like an idiot; especially since he was the Black Cat.

Who ever heard of the Black Cat going to a book store and getting Jane Austin books? It was just unheard of.

"Train, I didn't know you liked Jane Austin!"

"I don't. I told you, Creed. It's for Eve," Train sighed, snarling.

"Good book, _Pride and Prejudice_."

"I don't want to know, Creed," Train growled, itching to reach for Hades.

"You sure you aren't buying it for yourself?"

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would go about buying romance novels for himself?"

There was silence behind him.

"That's right, Creed: keep your mouth shut," Train warned. He finally made it to the cashier and set the book down on the counter.

"You don't look gay…" the stupid girl said.

"He's gay!" Train shouted at her, pointing at Creed, who just glared at him.

"Whatever," she said.

"I swear! It's for my girl—" _What was I about to say? Eve's not my girlfriend! I should have said it was for my niece or my sister!_

The cashier now looked interested. "Girlfriend?"

"But I thought that girl was, what, eleven or twelve," Creed said.

"KYA!" the cashier screamed (AN: Oh dear, what was I thinking putting a fan girl in here?)

"AAAAHHH!!!" Train ran out of the shop, book in hand and racing as fast as he could for the hide out. Once back, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm home," he shouted, heading to Eve's room to give her the damn book and recuperate from the humiliation at the bookstore in his own room.

Eve came out of her room, wrapped in a blanket. She looked a little woozy. "Arigato, Train," she said holding out her hand for the book.

Train didn't give it to her. "You owe me for this."

"When I'm better, I'll get you five bottles of milk for this."

Train gave her the book and headed to his room.

"Thanks again, Train," Eve said.

Train sighed. She could be a good, caring Princess, a spoiled Princess, a Warrior Princess, but she was always his Princess. No matter how he looked at it. And since she was Tearju's clone…it wasn't hard to imagine how she'd look in a few years from now. Train could wait.


	3. The Cat Returns

**The Cat Returns**

_(Parody on the Miazaki Movie)_

_Eve gets kidnapped and Train comes to her rescue._

Eve sighed. This was not what she was thinking would happen. Chronos decided that they need her fighting power and took her last night.

"The Black Cat? Annialate him!" the Elder shouted. Eve sighed. She wondered if Sven was here too. Either way, she was relieved that she'd probably be able to go home so soon.

Yesterday, she had gone to the local bookstore (again) to pick up a new order. When she left, she was blind folded and tazered. When she woke up, she was at Chronos' base. Sephiria had given her the heads up that they needed her fighting power against Creed and the Apostles of the Stars.

"I wouldn't have ordered you to be taken, but since it was from the Elder, I had no choice."

"I understand: I won't hold this against you," Eve said. That was at noon that day. It was close to midnight and Train seemed to be coming closer as the minutes ticked by. Eve could practically feel the Black Cat's rage.

"Mrow…" a cat meowed in the distance. Everything went silent…

BANG!

The doors flew open and Train stepped in, Sven alongside him. "You alright, Eve?" Train asked, smiling broadly.

"Yes."

"Black Cat," the Elder said. "We'll let you live…if you rejoin us."

"Sorry, sir," Train said. "I'm not into killing people anymore. I'm just here to pick up our little princess."

"Then we have no choice but to kill you," the Elder said. Sephiria stepped forward, sword drawn.

"Sorry, but I died once already. Cats have nine lives ya know," Train joked. Sephiria remained strait faced and charged. Train dodged, jumping into the air and landing on the banister. "And cats are nimble too." Sephiria joined him on the banister, sword poised in her hand.

"Train! Stop messing around—" Sven was cut off when a Chronos lackey knocked him out. Eve's eyes widened and Train did just as Sven wanted and decided to take this seriously. Of course he would: his partner was hurt.

Eve ran over to the man who was like a father to her and looked at the approaching men. She willed her powers to take hold and her arms became swords, and her hair, spears.

Train meanwhile dodged Sephiria with skill that only the Black Cat could possess. Sephiria growled and jabbed her sword towards Train, who once again dodged and fell to the ground below. Sephiria followed suit and Train finally took out Hades and fired. Sephiria cried out and clutched her shoulder.

"I guess I didn't make myself clear," Train said solemnly. "I'm taking the Princess back with me and my partner."

Sephiria snarled and remade her stance. She charged, and Train dodged with the speed and accuracy that he alone possessed.

Eve stood guard over Sven and waited for them to attack. No one moved.

Meanwhile, Sephiria and Train dueled furiously. Train refused to fire shots and used smoke screens to throw his former boss off his scent, and then he knocked her out while she struggled to see him. The smoke filled the whole room.

Eve looked around and felt a hand on her shoulder. "I got him, Eve, hold on to my hand, we're getting out of here," Train whispered in her ear.

She took his free hand and they made a break for the exit.

Several minutes later, they were driving off into the sunset, Sven recovering in the back from using the vision eye and getting knocked out.

"He used his eye?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, just to find out where you were, and to find your location in the base," Train said, focusing on the road. They headed into Proctor Town and took a stop at a hotel.

They dropped Sven off at the room and went to get some food, on Train's urging. As they ate at the bar, Eve noticed a cut on Train's shoulder.

"Did Sephiria do that?" she asked.

Train looked at the wound. "Ha, ha; I guess she did. Oh well! We'll stop at the doctor's on the way back to the hotel."

Eve couldn't help but feel horrible. "I'm sorry. You guys had to save me again."

"Don't be. I don't know about Sven, but I'm sure he thinks it's his duty to go after you. He's like a dad to you anyway. That's what dads do. Me, the more danger you're in the better! It's like a challenge to me, and so long as you get out unharmed, I'm fine with it. I like playing knight in shining armor," Tran said. Eve glared at him.

"So you're fine with me getting kidnapped?"

Train's smile vanished. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean during the rescue mission, I have fun. It pisses me off when stuff like that happens, actually. I don't get kidnappers. I always wonder what they have to gain from taking kids." He paid the bill for the food and they headed out. "Look, Eve; you're important to both Sven and me. We wouldn't let anything happen to you if we could help it. I told you why Sven would. But I care about you too, got it, Princess?"

"Got it," Eve answered, smiling.

"Let's get back before Sven wakes up and starts beating the crap out of me."


	4. Purrrrrfect Name

**Purrrfect Name**

_Train's got the perfect alias in Eve's opinion_

The cat mewed and licked Eve's hand. It started when Train shot at the target. "Shoot…missed."

"I'm sure it hit the bull's-eye."

"Not quite. I wanted it dead center."

"Train, relax," Eve said, soothing the fear stricken cat. "I'm sure you're fine."

Train just pouted and set the gun down. "I guess your right. I don't want Sven beating me up again."

"Good kitty," Eve teased, scratching the cat behind the ear. The cat purred loudly and drooled a little. Train glared at her and headed downstairs.

Eve sighed. What were they going to do with the Black Cat…

Black Cat…

Train had black hair, sure.

He had yellow, cat like eyes.

He acted like a cat.

He loved milk.

He had good eyesight.

He was a great sweeper, and he was also a great assassin at one point.

Meaning he was a good hunter.

He also loved roaming around freely.

He hated following orders while working at Chronos.

He wore a red bell collar.

He was quick on his feet.

He was fun to hang out with, even though Eve wouldn't admit it.

Therefore, Black Cat was the perfect alias for Train.

And Eve was jealous of that because Train was just so good at what he did. Train poked his head up again.

"Coming, Princess? Sven said lunch was ready."

Eve set the cat down and followed Train downstairs.

"Train," Eve said. He turned to her. "I want to be better than you. But I don't think I can do that with the talent you have."

"I don't take apprentices," Train said, but he was smirking. "But I can make an exception for you, Princess."

_Now the finishing blow: _"Which is why I'm going to ask Sven to teach me," Eve said, smirking inwardly. She did this to the Black Cat just to bug him. But she had fun messing with the black cat. It was like teasing him with a string. It was like having her own pet.


	5. good luck and bad luck

**Good Luck and Bad Luck**

_Train left for a mission with Sv__en, leaving Eve at Café Caithe __to be taught by Annette to be a Sweeper. Ten years later, Eve becomes known as the Black Cat's apprentice even though __it's__ not accurate.__ None the less, she's called the White Cat. The year is just a random guess._

_2002 _

Eve read through the letter angrily.

_We'll come back when we can. But this mission was assigned by Chronos,_ the letter read. _That's why we can't bring you this time. But we'll come back and we'll be like we used to be. But we don't know how long it'll take. Don't worry too much. And try to be cheerful for me, Eve. __Alright?__ We'll write._

_—Sven _

Eve crinkled the letter and tossed it in the trash, before running to her room that was set up for her by Annette and collapsing onto the bed in tears. It wasn't that she didn't like Annette; she just didn't feel comfortable around her. If it was Rins or Tearju, she'd feel more at ease. But she knew that Sven and Train trusted Annette, so she trusted her.

Her phone rang and she answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" Eve sniffed, even though she tried to keep her voice even.

"Hey, Princess!" Train's voice sang happily. Eve didn't answer; a part of her wished it was Sven instead of Train. "Look, this assignment really is from Chronos. They need our help to catch some guy that the Chrono Numbers are after, but they apparently need us to help track him down for them. That's how intense it is. We don't want to risk you getting hurt in case something goes wrong," Train explained.

"Why not? I've done stuff just as dangerous."

"I know, Princess. But you have our permission to work on your sweeper skills while we're gone. Annette can teach you how to play the cards and stuff. OK? Keep a look out for us."

Train hung up and Eve did the same. She decided that if it was OK with them, then she'd ask Annette. It was true: Sven did teach her how to read a bit and everything else was on her own. But for learning combat, she'd need a bit of help. Self-study could only take you so far.

Eve headed downstairs for lunch and discussed it over with Annette. Her training would begin the next day…

_2012_

Eve cuffed the man and dragged him to the station. The poor guy was sobbing at the "humiliation of being caught by some blond chick."

"Oh, shut up," Eve growled, transforming her hand into a knife and forcing him onto his feet.

"I thought white cats personified good luck!"

Eve sighed. She got that title when people found out that she knew Train, aka the Black Cat. Somehow, they thought that he was her teacher and not Annette. She long gave up saying that even though she knew Train, he wasn't her teacher. They never listened anyway.

Eve and the criminal she caught entered the station.

"Well, well, well," an officer said, leering at Eve. "The White Cat's paying a visit."

"I heard rumors, but I wasn't expecting such a pretty woman," another said. Eve's hair became spears and sped towards the officers, stopping centimeters from their faces.

"Keep your trap shut, bastards," Eve growled. Another officer came by and took her capture. Eve retracted her hair and headed to the voucher.

"Sweeper license," she gave the clerk her license and signed the sheet. The clerk then gave her a voucher and she took it to the cashier. Once she had her money, she pocketed it and headed back to the hotel.

Ten years had passed and she still hadn't been reunited with Sven and Train, but she learned to cope and wait as well as become a well known sweeper throughout the underground. She hated the White-Cat rumors that added to her name and all they did was make her look easy because of what white cats represented. Good luck.

_Jeez…I'm going to take a nice, long, __hot__—_"Eve!"

Eve spun around and blinked. Train and Sven had come back. They of course looked a little older and worn out, apparently still well equipped.

Eve smiled and let them catch up to her. "Sorry it took so long to get back, Princess," Train said, smirking as usual.

Not much changed about the men she called her guardians ten years ago. Train still looked like he was in his twenties while Sven appeared to have been stressed out a bit by his partner.

"Train, why is it that someone worry free should cause his partner to stress out so much?" Eve lectured. Train sweat dropped.

"She's sharp…"

"Sharper than usual."

"What do you expect? I'm twenty-one now," Eve said, turning back around and heading towards Café Caithe.

They followed her to the restaurant. Once there, Eve greeted the regulars and nodded to Annette.

"Well, welcome back," Annette greeted Train and Sven. "Some of us thought you'd have gotten yourselves killed on the Chronos mission. Eve didn't think so."

"They're idiots at times, but their not stupid enough to get themselves killed."

"Listen to the princess, Annette. She's speaking gospel truth."

"She'd have to be a saint for that, Train," Annette said. "She's a good girl, but not that good. Isn't that right, White Cat?"

Eve scowled. "You too?"

"White Cat?" Sven asked.

"Aw…cute…" Train gushed, a wide grin on his face.

Eve sighed. "They think I'm your apprentice, Train. It ticks me off."

Train shrugged. "We've heard rumors about that, but we weren't completely sure. But knowing that we know the White Cat, I'm perfectly fine with it. For all you know, you may be copying my style. Which bugs me a little—"

"Why would I want to copy you?"

Train pouted and looked at Eve. Then blinked; she still had that cold, calculating stare that penetrated him when she was little, but there was a change to it: _W__hen did she get that defiant, sexy pout???_ Train thought, staring at the young adult across the row.

"What is it, Train?" Annette asked.

Eve raised an eyebrow and Sven looked at him strangely. "N-nothing," Train covered. "Just starved! Do you still have those rice balls with salmon, Annette?"

"You haven't changed."

"If he did, I'd think there'd be something wrong," Sven said, coughing a bit and taking out a pack of cigarettes. Train grabbed them from him.

"I told you to stop that," he lectured. "They're gonna kill you if you don't cut back a bit.

Sven had a very frightening look in his eyes, but Train didn't back down. "Don't you dare," Sven growled. But apparently Train did dare, because a couple moments later, the cigarette packet was in the trash and Sven was pounding Train to a pulp.

Eve sipped her glass gingerly. "Train's gotta point, Sven. You really should pick up a different habit."

Sven stopped pounding on Train and looked at his segregate daughter. "Since when do you side with Train?"

"I grew up," Eve reminded them. "I'm fine going out and doing my own jobs."

"So I take it you don't wanna pick up where we left off?" Train said sadly, pouting.

Eve smiled. "No one ever said that stray cats travel in packs, Train."

_Well…I can't say that isn't true,_ Train thought, staring at Eve yet again. He mentally punched himself. _What is wrong with me?!_

Eve stood and headed upstairs. Sven had returned to the counter and was having a conversation with Annette. With nothing else to do, Train followed Eve upstairs. He didn't know why he did, he just…did.

And of course, Train never gave his decisions a second thought.

He searched the rooms and found a small library that had too many books for its own good. Some of them had titles he had never seen or heard of before. But he paid them no mind; Eve was staring at him with the same cold look that was her trademark glare. Train shivered under that cold stare and sat down in a chair opposite Eve.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"You're not mad at us, are you?"

Eve sighed and marked her place before readjusting her position. "I was at first, but I learned to channel that anger. Even now, I still have some of it inside me and it's itching to get out."

"I see," Train said. "Well, I guess it's under—"

SMACK!

Train fell back in a daze. "But I don't want to do slap Sven, so I made sure to slap _you_ twice as hard," Eve said, waving her hand to cool it off.

Train felt dizzy and had a very large, red hand print on the side of his face. "_Et __tv__, Eve…_" he slurred. Eve sat back down and crossed her legs. Train sat back up and gave her the kitten eyes. But someone like Eve would be undaunted by them. And sure enough, they didn't work. Eve just folded her arms and stared at Train.

"Don't try to get me to change my mind about slapping you, Train," she growled. Train just sighed and got back into his chair.

"You've really grown up."

Eve looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know if Sven noticed, but I did. It's just shocking to me that I'd find myself thinking of women other than Saya."

"Watch it, Train. What if Sven hears you?" Eve warned.

Train shrugged. "If he does, than it's my funeral. But I'm in a room with a white cat. And you know what they say about white cats."

Eve smirked. "So you think that just by being with me right now, you'll be lucky, eh?"

Train laughed heartily. "I hope so."

"If that's the case, then my luck is bad."

Train stopped laughing and looked at Eve.

"If you're luck is good by my being the White Cat, then mine must be bad because you're the Black Cat."

_Ouch…_ Train thought. He folded his arms and crossed his legs, and smirked inwardly as Eve's eyes widened, but soon narrowed. _So you try to hide your evident attraction, eh? I can be serious and mature if I want to, Princess. Just watch._

For a few seconds the two of them stared each other down. Eve forgot how much she liked Train when he wasn't acting like an idiot. She bit her tongue to keep herself in check and aware…

The door opened to the library and Sven stared at Train and Eve. "What are you two doing?"

Train looked at Sven. "Don't interrupt us."

"You blinked. I win," Eve said.


	6. While Daddy Was Gone

**While Daddy was Gone**

_Train is stuck babysitting Eve while S__ven, __Tearju__, Rins, and Jenos__ go out on a __double __date and they're bored._

Boredom; that was what they felt. Sven and Tearju were out with Rins and Jenos, so Train and Eve were stuck together at the hide out. There was nothing on TV, there were no games to play and no books to read, so Train and Eve just sat in the living room and stared at each other.

A smirk played on Train's lips. _"I keep looking for something I can't get."_

Eve blinked, and then smiled, catching on. _"__Broken hearts, they're all around me and I don't see an easier way, to get out of this."_

_**Train:**_

_Her diary sits by the bedside table_

_**Eve:**_

_The curtains are closed, the cat's in the cradle_

_**Train:**_

_Who would have thought that a boy like me could come to this?_

_**Both:**_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been some kind of kiss_

_I should have walked away _

_I should have walked away_

_**Eve:**_

_Is there any just cause for feeling like this?_

_**Train**On the surface I'm a name on a list._

**_Both:_**

_I try to be discreet, but then blow it again_

_**Train:**_

_I've lost and found it's my final mistake. _

_She's loving by proxy, no give and all take._

**_Both:_**

_'Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy, one too many times_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I__ just died in your arms tonight_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been some kind of kiss_

_I__ should have walked away _

_I__ should have walked away_

_**Train:**_

_It was a long hot night, she made it easy_

_She made it feel rightBut now it's over, the moment has gone_

_I followed my hands to my head, I know I was wrong_

_**Both:**_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been some kind of kissI should have walked away _

_I should have walked away_

Eve started off the next song:

**_Eve: _**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

**_Train: _**

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

**_Eve: _**

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

**_Train: _**

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_**Both:**_

_Listen to your heartwhen he's/I'm calling for you._

_Listen to your heartthere's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're goingand I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him/me goodbye._

_**Eve: **_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

**_Train: _**

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

**_Eve: _**

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heartwhen he's/I'm calling for you.Listen to your heartthere's nothing else you can do.I don't know where you're goingand I don't know whybut listen to your heartbefore you tell him/me goodbye._

_"And there are voices that want to be heard."_

_"So much to mention but you can't find the words."_

**_Both_**

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind!_

_Listen to your heartwhen he's/I'm calling for you._

_Listen to your heartthere's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him/me goodbye._

_Listen to your heart_

_Listen to it! Oh!_

_Take a—take a listen to it!_

_Yeah!_

_listen to your heart!) Oh!_

By now they started moving the couch and coffee table to make space for a stage. Train began the next song, a solo, so Eve sat out.

_Said I'm preaching this to you,_

_No body listens think of something and they treat you like a fool,_

_Thought that it was clear, nobody said that love was fair,_

_Cause I'm a cruel man I'll take it all away,_

_And I'm a king I'm here to stay…_

_Sold my self all of the book,_

_What brings you along this way feeling lucky wanna play,_

_But don't do as I do, just do exactly as I say,_

_Cause I'm a cruel man I'll take it all away_

_And I'm a king I'll make you pay…_

_Cause I'm the cruel man I'll burn it all away_

_I'm still the king I'm here to stay…I'll take it all away, _

_I'll put it on the way,I'll take it all away, _

_I'm running on the way,_

_Cause I'm a cruel man I'll take it all away,_

_And I'm a king I'll make you pay,_

_And I'm a cruel man I'll burn it all away,_

_And I'm a king I'm here to stay,_

_Cause I'm a cruel man I'll take it all away,_

_And I'm a king I'll make you pay,_

_And I'm a cruel man I'll take it all the way,_

_And I'm a king I'm here to stay._

Eve pushed Train down and began her own solo:

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind _

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time _

_T__here's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could be now or neither been _

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till that day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you _

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time _

_And tomorrow can never be_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind _

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it should be now or neither been _

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till that day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on _

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to _

_A part of me will always be…_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head _

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing _

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no _

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till that day that I found you _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby _

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to _

_A part of me will always be with you_

_A part of me will always be with you..._

Train rejoined her on stage.

**_Train:_**

_Listen, baby_

_Ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no vally low_

_Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

_**Eve:**_

_If you need me, call me_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter how far_

**_Train:_**

_Don't worry baby._

_**Eve:**_

_J__ust call my name_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

_**Both:**_

_'Cause baby_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

**_Train:_**

_Remember the day_

_I set you free_

_I told you, you could always count on me, babe_

_From that day on I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me_

_Some way,some how_

_**Both:**_

_'Cause baby_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_A__in't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

_**Eve:**_

_No wind, no rain_

_Or winters cold_

_Can stop me baby_

_You are my goal_

**_Train:_**

_If you're ever in trouble_

_I'll be there in the double_

_Just send for me oh baby!_

**_Eve:_**

_My love is alive_

_Way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart_

**_Train:_**

_If you ever need a helping hand_

_I'll be there on the double_

_As fast as I can_

_**Both:**_

_Don't you know that_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

**_Eve:_**

_To keep me from getting to you_

_**Both:**_

_Don't you know thatT_

_here ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

They took a minute before Eve began the next song:

**_Eve:_**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

**_Train:_**

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? _

_I__mpossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

**_Eve:_**

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

**_Both:_**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_Y__ou needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

Train moved the song into the next:

_**Train: **I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I__ can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_**Eve:** A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_B__ut when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clearthat now _

_I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Train: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_**Eve: **Unbelievable sightsIndescribable feelingSoaring, tumbling, freewheelingThrough an endless diamond skyEveA whole new world _

_**Train:**Don't you dare close your eyes_

_**Eve:**A hundred thousand things to see (**Train: **Hold your breath - it gets better)_

_**Eve:**I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_**Train: **A whole new world (**Eve: **Every turn a surprise_

_**Train: **With new horizons to pursue (**Eve: **Every moment gets better)_

_**Both: **I'll chase them anywhereThere's time to spareLet me share this whole new world with you_

_**Train: **A whole new world (**Eve: **A whole new world)_

_**Train: **That's where we'll be (**Eve:**That's where we'll be)_

_A thrilling chase_

_**Eve: **A wondrous place_

_**Both: **For you and me_

"That's nice, but what in the world are you two doing?"

Train and Eve turned to face Sven, Jenos, Tearju, and Rins. Jenos was holding back a fuming Sven while the two woman just exchanged smirks at the two.

"We were bored!" Eve said calmly.

"What she said."

"Right," Rins said in disbelief. "So…how many times did you make out?"

Train and Eve blushed scarlet, and Sven was red from anger.

"Maybe you two should do something else when Sven's out…though it was entertaining to watch you two sing those last three songs," Jenos suggested.

* * *

Songs: I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight; Listen to Your Heart; Cruel Man; I Never Had a Dream Come True; Ain't No Mountain High Enough; Can You Feel the Love Tonight?; A Whole New World. 


	7. 10 things I hate about Train

**Ten Things I Hate About Train**

_Eve can't stand Train._

1. Sven always relies on him. It's like I'm useless; a spare tire or something.

2. He always takes the last of everything. He doesn't even consider other people's feelings.

3. He calls me Princess. It makes me feel weak and frail.

4. He's too cheerful! I can't stand being around someone so happy!

5. He has a stupid laugh.

6. He causes grief for everyone.

8. He's inconsiderate.

9. Henever takes things seriously.

10. How can someone so stupid and clumsy have perfect aim?

"Eve, what's this?"

Eve looked up at Sven. He had a frown on his face.

"Ten things I hate about Train?"

Eve felt like a badger was gnawing at her stomach. She bowed her head in shame.

"What do you _mean_ I always rely on Train? You feel weak when you're called Princess? Inconsiderate? Eve…"

"Well it's true."

"No, Eve. It isn't. Train's a great guy. Yeah, he's cheerful, his laugh is, admittedly, stupid and he does cause trouble. But where did you get the idea that he's clumsy? He isn't stupid, he just enjoys acting it. You have to keep in mind that he was an assassin at one point."

Eve bit her lip. She didn't like being scolded like this. Especially being scolded by Sven; she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Look, Train has done a lot for you. Repaying him like this isn't going to do you a lot of good and Train's gone through some pretty bad stuff when he was your age. If you want to ask him about it, then do so, but…just get rid of this, alright?"

Eve nodded. Before she tore the page out, she added number ten:

I hate him because I love him.

"Okay, time for a new list," Eve said, taking the list and taking it to the fire place to be burned by orange embers. "Ten things I love about Train…1. He's always been there for me…"


	8. Sorrows Untold

**Sorrows Untold**

_She was going to be an assassin for the Apostles of the Stars. He was an assassin for Chronos. They both became bounty hunters._

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

I don't know why these things happened in my life. They just did. I didn't think I'd ever be able to regain the humanity I believed to be lost.

_  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand _

My whole life was focused on obeying Chronos for so long, that I thought I wasn't human any more. It was always, "Black Cat, kill him or her or what ever." I was nothing more than a killing machine.

_  
The choice he made he could not comprehend_

I didn't know what lifestyle I had chosen after my parents left until I met Saya. I didn't think that I'd become like Zagine. No. Better than Zagine. _If you want to be better than your teacher, then leave and put what I taught you into practice._ Yeah. That was the life I chose.

_  
He's got a grim secret they had to command _

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

But then I met Saya and everything I thought I believed in was compromised. I started to doubt my reason for being. I became less efficient as a weapon. I began to prefer saving as many lives as I can and keeping others from being harmed along the way. I realized that I wasn't so much a house cat anymore. I liked being a stray cat better.

So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of her powers tormented her life

I killed because I was told too. "I'm the oni." I would say, and then I killed. But when I wasn't around others, I let the tears flow out. The last straw was when I was forced to attack Sven

_  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime _

I hated doing Torneo's dirty work. So much I felt like I couldn't wash the filth he placed on me off.

_  
Her soul was tortured by love and by pain _

But even though the first glimpse of real humanity came from Sven, I learned to be brave from Train the moment I met him. I followed him because I was told to "play tag" with him, but I think that the real reason I went after him was because I unconsciously thought him my savior.

_  
She surely would flee but the oath made him stay _

I didn't think I'd ever escape, but then I was taken by Sven and Train. I was free from the reason I was created.

_  
She's torn between her honor and the true love of her life  
She prayed for both but was denied _

I knew that I longed for freedom just as much as Train did. I had an idea of what changed him, and whatever it was, it also reeled me in.

So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified?

Please forgive me for the sorrow

"Oi, Eve," Eve looked at Train's smiling face. She inwardly smiled, but kept her face strait and cold.

"Yes?"

"Lunch!" Train held up a plastic bag. She put the book down and joined Train and Sven in the kitchen.

_  
For leaving you in fear _

"Convenience store food?" Train complained. Sven glared at him.

"It's the best we can afford right now, Train. We have too many debts to pay. Or did you forget yet again."

"That's Train for your, Sven," Eve said, taking a turkey sandwich. "Totally carefree and unable to concentrate more than ten seconds."

_For the dreams we had to silence _

"That's harsh, Princess," Train said sadly.

Eve only shrugged, biting into her sandwich.

_  
That's all there'll ever be _

"Well," she said once she swallowed. "You can't always be nice, Train. Sometimes you gotta be mean to get ahead."

"Where are you getting these ideas?!" Train shouted.

Eve smiled a small smile. "That's a secret."

_Still I'll be the hand that saves you _

Sven went to take out the trash and then to get the car fixed. Eve went back to reading, but was interrupted by Train.

"Yes? What is it now?" Eve said.

Train sat across from her. "You don't blame us for the bad things that happened to you, do you?"

Eve blinked. "No. Why would I do that?"

Train just smiled and shook his head. "Just something I needed to know." He stood to leave.

_  
Though you'll not see that it is me _

"Train," Eve said. Train looked at her. "You don't think I'm a bother, do you?"

Train laughed. "Why would I or Sven think that? You've kept us from killing each other on so many occasions, that I can't count. I lost count after the second time. You're a blessing to us, Eve."

Eve nodded. "Thanks." She turned back to her book and the door to the library clicked shut, indicating that Train had left.

_  
So many dreams are broken and so much we sacrifice  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past toward a noble land of lies  
Will all our sins be justified? _

song: Hand of Sorrow by within temptation


	9. Dry Your Eyes

**Dry Your Eyes**

_Eve is feeling down, so who cheers her up? Train to the rescue!_

_Why does this always happen? Why do I always have to be rescued? I wouldn't have to be if I was as strong as Train!_

Eve tried to stifle the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. Sven got hurt again because he and Train had to go to her rescue. The doctor said that Sven was going to be alright, but even so, she felt guilty. It was just her and Train at the hideout, waiting for Sven to recover.

Chagrin filled her when the door opened and she stiffened. "Don't try to trick me, Princess," Train said, sitting on the edge of the bed. His voice sounded a bit nervous. "You're crying, aren't you?"

Nothing could get past Train's hearing. Eve relaxed a bit and pulled the covers further over her head. "Sven's hurt because of me," she whimpered. She felt Train stiffen and felt him awkwardly put a hand on her back.

"Princess, don't worry about Sven. He's gone through worse, right? This is nothing compared to some of the stuff we do, right? Right?" Train was hopeless when it came to making girls feel better. Pathetic, even; so hopelessly pathetic.

"Train," Eve hiccupped. "I just need to be alone."

"So you can repeat how all that happened was your fault?" He asked. "If it was, we wouldn't want to bring you along as much as we did. Sven loves you like a daughter, and in a way, you are: he thinks it's his job to keep you safe. We both love you."

Eve could sense that he wanted to continue with that thought, but could see that he decided to leave it be, but she had an idea of what that thought was.

Eve sat up and looked at Train. The look on his face was quite serious, despite the small hint that her sobbing made him uncomfortable.

"So cheer up, kay?"

Eve got closer to Train and, despite his obvious shock, laid her head against his chest. "Thanks, Train," she whispered, falling asleep against his chest.

Train sighed, wondering what he was going to do, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her like this. So this is what he did: he carefully repositioned her and leaned against the pillow still cradling her to his chest. He gently traced her features with his finger and smiled. She had grown up.

Before closing his own eyes, he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "I love you, Princess."

the conclusion to nine lives! A part of me is rather sad that this is one of my last fanfics...oh well! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
